Twisted Truths
by Catcat1520
Summary: What if Things weren't like they seemed? Can one mistake be taken back? Can the truth find light? ONE SHOT ItaNaru


_**Disclaimer: This is slash Aka male on male action will be shown, if this doesn't suit your tastes then please stop reading now as to not upset your delicate system. If this is something you enjoy however please leave a comment! It would make me soo happy! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows to be put on S'mores.**_

 _ **I also do not own anything from the Naruto world… I just mess with the characters. ENJOY**_

 _Flashback_

Normal

" _You're beautiful." The man commented kissing a trail down tan skin, making the body shiver in anticipation. "You're mine."_

" _I'm yours." Glazed blue eyes looked into churning coal, fingers twining together above their heads._

" _Naruto." The man whispered thrusting forward joining their bodies. The younger male trembled digging his fingers in black locks._

" _Itachi."_

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

" _Why?" The blonde yelled staring up into coal eyes. "Why Itachi?"_

 _"Because it is my path and his." Itachi spoke resting his chin on the blondes head._

" _But why!?" Naruto spoke a sob ripping through his lithe frame. "Why can't he know the truth? Why do you want to die?"_

" _I don't, but it will be best for him and you. To keep you safe." Itachi tipped Naruto's head up capturing his lips. "No matter what my little koi, I will always love you. Remember that."_

 _Naruto held onto Itachi tightly, "I Love you too."_

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Naruto sighed walking down the streets of Kohana, his mind muddled with thoughts and memories.

"Naruto!"

His head snapped up, cerulean eyes staring into sakura's own green orbs. "Hai Sakura-chan?"

"We have a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Sai." She spoke as they took off towards the hokage tower.

"Oi Baa-chan! What's our mission?" Naruto yelled as they entered the room. He waved to Kakashi and Sai who stood off to one side.

Tsunade growled, "Shut it brat! Jiraiya was the one who asked me to send you guys out."

The rooms occupants looked to the white haired male. "What's up ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya sighed and pulled something out of his pocket and placed it into Naruto's hand. "It's time brat."

Naruto's body went still, his eyes widening. "W..What?" He croaked out, fears brimming.

"It's time brat."

The room looked on in surprised silence as tears fell like crystals from Naruto's blue eyes. Jiraiya placed a hand on the blondes shoulder, knowing his student needed to let it out. "What's the mission ero-sennin? Retrieve (the body) and capture, or save?" Naruto rasped out fury quickly replacing the sadness.

"First off gaki tell me what the hell is going on!" Tsunade roared, team Kakashi nodding along.

"Jiraiya." Said sage shivered at the icy tone. "Where is he? Where is the deadman walking? Where the hell is the man who is to scared to hand me this himself while waiting to die!" Naruto roared chakra visibly crackling around him in his anger. "So I ask again. WHAT. IS. THE. MISSION.""

Jiraiya smirked, "why are you asking? You already know. Save the blood brothers and stop the feud."

Naruto held the necklace up to the light before slipping it over his head and letting out a feral smirk, causing the rooms occupants to shudder. Quickly wrapping his arms around his teammates and telling Kakashi to hold his shoulder, he looked back at the godamaine. "Here's your answer by the way. The condemned weasel is innocent and the raging warrior is confused."

Then in a flash of yellow the group disappeared.

"When the hell did he learn that?!"

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"When the hell did you learn that?!" Kakashi exclaimed as they rushed through the trees.

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe a year ago? Almost two months before I came back to the village. Took me a month to perfect it and get it right." He paused, "but unlike my dad's I don't need a kunai."

Kakashi nodded before looking thoughtful. "So he's innocent huh, never seen that one coming."

Naruto scowled, "that was the whole point." He sighed fingering the necklace. "I wanted him to tell the damned teme the truth, but nooo he's like Neji with the fate thing."

"Wait!" Sakura spoke astonished, "we are talking about Sasuke and Itachi right?"

"Yup"

"So does this really mean you are dickless?"

"Sai!"

Kakashi hummed as his team bickered behind him. "Let's go find those Uchihas."

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Sasuke stared wide eyed, unbelieving at his brothers unmoving body slumped on the ground next to him. The last moments of the battle replaying through his mind.

 _Itachi stumbled towards him, a content smile on his face, blood dripping out of the corner of his lips. "Sorry little brother, no more fights." He pulled a trembling hand out of his coat pocket, a locket hanging from his blood stained fingers. Itachi pitched forward, his fingers poking Sasuke in the forehead. "Please," Itachi whispered his smile watery, "protect him."_

Sasuke shakily picked up the locket and after several tries pried it open. One side had a picture of team seven, the words 'a small family' etched in the metal around it. The other side had a picture of a 15 maybe sixteen year old Naruto leaning back against Itachi, with Itachi resting his head on the blondes shoulder, his arms wrapped around the blondes waist, smiles lighting up each face. A caption 'Love never gets torn apart, no matter the distance or trials.' Wrapping around the photo's metal frame. Sasuke slowly shut the lid and flipped it over reading the inscription on the back 'For my sun, the one always lighting my path to innocence'.

Sasuke sat there shaking, "I… I killed Naruto's love? Innocent? Oh Kami! Please forgive me Naruto!" He clutched the locket tightly as his world exploded into yellow light.

… **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Heart….. Weak…. Critical Condition…"

'Where am I?'

"He….Ok…..Stay?"

'Who is that?'

"Tachi….. Love….. Hold on… Safe."

'Naruto? Is that Naruto?'

 **THUMP THUMP**

'Huh'

 **Thump Thump**

'My heart? I'm alive?'

"Please….. back….. Koi…"

'Come back?'

"Love you koi."

'Naruto?'

'Naruto!'

' **Naruto!'**

Itachi groaned cracking his eyes open, squinting in the bright light. He felt a hand intertwined with his own. Weakly he squeezed trying to show whomever's hand it was that he was awake. Barely.

A mop of golden blonde hair shot up, cerulean eyes meeting his own tired obsidian ones. A smile lit up Naruto's whiskered face as he brought his other hand up to caress the Itachi's pale cheek. "Itachi." Tears rolled down the blondes cheeks. "My Tachi. You scared me."

"N...Nar..uto." Itachi croaked out through dry lips. "Don't cry. Don't cry koi." Itachi smiled weakly as Naruto cupped his face, giving him a searing kiss, full of love, passion, and joy.

"Ok dobe I really don't need to see this."

The couple broke apart, Naruto sticking his tongue out. "Shut up teme, you're just jealous."

Sasuke snorted and walked over to the bed. He smirked at his brothers befuddled expression. "What's wrong Aniki? You look confused. Not happy to be alive? Or seeing that I can get along with people?"

Naruto snickered, "maybe koi is shocked at being free of his crimes."

Sasuke frowned, "or maybe he's confused about why I haven't tried to kill or smack the crap out of him for making me think he was an insane murderer!"

Itachi sat there staring between the two, for once a look of something other than cold indifference on his face. "What...The hell is going on?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and burst out laughing. "S..Sorry Tachi koi." Naruto snickered twining their fingers together, "But you looked like an animal caught in a hunter's sights." Naruto "eeped" as Itachi yanked him down onto his lap.

"That was very mean little fox." Itachi growled nipping the blondes ear lightly wrapping his arms around his slender waist. "But was you said true? Does he really know the truth? Am I a free man?"

Naruto smiled up at his raven haired lover. "Yep right down to the littlest details."

Sasuke sighed and straddled the chair Naruto had previously occupied and asked the one thing that had been on his mind for a while. "So now what do we do?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Now the three of us live."

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"So brother how am I here? And why do you believe what you were told so easily?" Itachi asked curiously.

Sasuke shuddered and looked his brother in the eyes. "It was a blue eyed hound from hell."

Naruto merely smiled.

 _ **And finished! I hope you all enjoyed! Please R &R! **_


End file.
